


We all need a bit of help sometimes. Everyone has nightmares, even Superheros

by MarvelObsessedgirl3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Bananas, Bed-Wetting, Bubble Bath, Hugs, Mario Kart, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelObsessedgirl3/pseuds/MarvelObsessedgirl3
Summary: A week after the Vultures attack, Peter is having trouble sleeping and he has a horrible nightmare. Luckily his Auntie Nat is there to help him and remind him of how amazing he is.





	We all need a bit of help sometimes. Everyone has nightmares, even Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a more realistic piece of fanfiction of how Peter might have struggled with more personal issues after the events of home coming and imagined how Natasha might have handled it. I love the Natasha and Peter relationship and think there should be more works about it!! Please feel free to comment on ideas for other stories 😊

3am. Time of the dead. Everyone in the Avengers Tower were in their rooms, asleep, except for in the communal living room, where Natasha Romanov sat, curled under a grey blanket reading, sipping herbal tea. She rarely slept anymore, memories of the Red-room haunting her mind and causing insomnia. She liked being up by herself at this time, the quiet helped her to relax. She was about to start another chapter when Tony’s AI Friday suddenly spoke. 

‘I am sorry to bother you Miss Romanov, but you are the only one awake and it appears that one of your team mates is in distress and needs assistance’ Alerted Friday.  
‘Shit’. Natasha swore under her breath and proceeded to walk out of the room to whoever was up at this time.  
‘Friday?’  
‘Yes Miss Romanov?’ Responded the AI  
‘Who’s up and what’s happened?’ Natasha had reached the elevator by this point but had no idea what floor to go to.  
‘It is young Peter Parker and he appears to have had a night terror, which has resulted in some unfortunate circumstances.’ Friday replied, with something akin to sympathy in her tone.

‘Shit’. Natasha swore again. She knew of Peter’s past history of panic attacks and anxiety and was preparing herself to talk him out of another panic attack (the third this week), she was wholly unprepared for the sight that met her when she opened his bedroom door, after knocking softly. 

‘Pete?’  
Natasha opened the door gently and her eyes landed on Peter, who was stood next to his bed, tears streaming down his face.  
‘Oh Pete. Bad dream?’ She walked over to him and spotted the sodden bedsheets which looked like they had been thrashed around in. 

‘I-I’m s-s-s-sorry’ Peter cried, looking helplessly at Natasha who felt her heart clench at the poor boy. Nothing had been the same for him since the Vulture had dropped the building on him a week ago and she had no idea how to comfort him as Tony usually dealt with this emotional side of Peter.

‘маленький паук, it’s alright. I’m here.’ She reached for Peter who crumbled into her arms and cried as she gently rocked him back and forth.  
‘I-d-d-didn’t m-mean-t-to-it was a-an ac-accident’ Natasha quietly shushed him and stroked the sweaty curls out of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
‘Don’t worry. It was just an accident Pete. You’ve been through a lot this past week and it’s perfectly understandable. Let’s get you cleaned up ok Детка?’ Peter nodded tiredly, his pajama pants becoming uncomfortable and itchy. Natasha led him into his bathroom and drew him a bath, adding in some of his favourite banana bubble bath. 

‘I’ll let you get a quick bath, I’ll be just on the other side of the door, alright Peter? Put your pajamas in the washing basket and when you’re finished, put these on.’ She handed him some soft dark green pajamas – he didn’t even see her get them out of his drawer, he was so tired and so embarrassed. He nodded and mumbled a quick thanks, as he shut the bathroom door, stripped and got into the bath. 

The bathroom door closed and Natasha put her head against the door.  
‘Friday?’  
‘Yes Miss Romanov?’  
‘Pull up Peter’s sleep habits and general wellbeing from the past week.’  
‘It appears that Mr Parker has not been sleeping more than four hours since Homecoming and has been having regular night-terrors. The nightmare tonight caused his anxiety levels to peak at a rate, which would be the highest that I have him recorded at.’  
‘Damn it. What about his…urm…incident?’ She asked the AI as she looked at the sodden bedsheets and mattress, which made her recoil at the smell.  
‘This is the first time since he moved into the Tower that Mr Peter has had a bladder malfunction Miss Romanov.’  
‘Great. So no underlying medical issues, physiological on the other hand…’ Natasha broke off as she could hear quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. She sighed. She had literally no idea how to comfort an upset 14 year old. She decided to leave the sheets for the cleaners in the morning, that way it could go unnoticed by the team, as they work floor by floor and she didn’t want to wake anyone up with the washing machine at 3am. 

A door opening broke her out of her thoughts. Peter stood in the doorway looking utterly miserable.  
‘Hey Pete.’ She went over to him and put her arm over his shoulders.  
‘I’m s-sorry Auntie Nat.’  
‘Don’t be.’ She said firmly, and led him out of his bedroom, into the elevator and down to her own personal floor. 

Natasha gently lead Peter into a large bedroom and turned on the lights, dim enough to cast a shadowy light around the room, but also bright enough to see Peter’s tear streaked face. ‘Hop in Kiddo.’ She pulled the covers of her bed back for him, he looked up guiltily at her.  
‘I cant sleep here, it isn’t fair on you. You already helped me when you didn’t have to and I don’t want you to hate me and…’  
‘Peter. Hush детка. Firstly, breathe. Secondly I helped you because I wanted to. Thirdly, I could never hate you, even when you beat me at Mario Kart.’  
Peter giggled and snuggled under the covers.

Natasha went into her bathroom and a few moments later reappeared, dressed in her own pajamas. She slipped into the bed opposite Peter and opened her arms for him to snuggle into. He cried and cried whilst Natasha ran her hands through his hair and murmured Russian endearments to him. 

‘Was it the Vulture?’ Peter nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek, he buried his face into Natasha’s chest and she knew that he must be exhausted.  
‘Must have been a bitch of a dream if it’s got you this upset.’ She stated, wondering if Peter would trust her enough to tell her his dream.  
‘H-he, the Vul-Vulture I m-mean, dropped the b-building on me, b-but you all d-died because I couldn’t g-get to y-you in t-time. I can never be Spiderman a-again, he isn’t scared and d-doesn’t wet the b-bed. I’m j-just stupid Peter P-Parker.’ He wailed, hugging Natasha even harder. She kissed him on the top of his head and rocked him gently, rubbing circles into his back as he cried.

‘You know that even if a building is dropped on you, one of us lot will get you out. Our missions are dangerous, but we do our best to come back and we all look out for each other, you know that. You and Spiderman are the same person Pete, you both have fears and both get scared, and you most definitely are not stupid. You save so many people and it’s only right that sometimes you need saving or need some help. You’re safe детка, I promise, you’ll get through this. We all love you Kid and you make us better.’ Natasha whispered into his ear, as his breathing evened out. 

‘I love you Auntie Nat. Thank you.’ Peter mumbled, his eyelids fluttering shut. Natasha turned off the lights and hugged Peter closer to her.

‘I love you, маленький паук, I will always be here for you, no matter what.  
We would be lost without you Peter.’


End file.
